


別來無恙

by late_night_bath



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night_bath/pseuds/late_night_bath
Summary: 主席皮x男妓水 PWP皮克遇上了自己的青梅竹馬Sese，但他現在是個賣屁股的男妓。一篇不辣的肉，還ooc，純粹xjb寫，看看就好不上升真人🙏🙏





	別來無恙

（一）  
“Geri 長大後要娶 Sese 做妻子！Sese 願意嗎？”

 

“傻瓜才答應你這頭蠢熊！”

  
皮克故意扁了扁嘴，很明顯對這個答案不滿意。

  
“可惜 Sese 就是那個傻瓜！”長髮少年笑了起來，就像安達盧西亞的陽光一樣美好明媚，一顰一笑皆足以令皮克為之着迷。

  
傑拉德•皮克將他整個童年和少年時的美好回憶都藏在安達盧西亞裡，他五歲從巴塞羅那來到這兒生活，沒有人知道當中的原因，但大家都知道那位長者的一句話，“一切都是為了諾坎普”。

  
皮克對諾坎普毫無概念，他以為自己和安達盧西亞的其他小孩毫無分別，只是自己總得上些不明所以的課，以及出去玩時總是有幾個大漢伴着，他有一段時間還覺得這樣很正常，別人家的小孩一定也有幾個大漢伴着，只是我碰巧看不到而已，對，一定是這樣的！

  
這些小想法都在他遇上那個帶着焦糖色眼眸的長發少年時一併消失了。

  
長髮少年對比起皮克大咧咧的沙雕性格，他更像一塊大石，沈穩堅強，又可以讓皮克依靠着。很多時候大家都已經看破了某些很明顯的事，而皮克好像還沈醉在他自己的小天地裡，有時候他也想問自己是不是認識了一個傻子。

  
少年好不容易才讓皮克知道自己與別人確實有所不同，而慢慢成長的皮克也開始瞭解到自己背後的家族似乎並不像一般人那樣簡單，為何別人家打開門迎接自己小孩的永遠是他們的母親，而迎接自己的卻是不停變換的保姆們？那些拿來騙自己一切正常的小謊話一一無攻自破，畢竟皮克這麼多年來也從沒看過別家小孩的大漢朋友。

  
和長髮少年在一起的日子便是皮克最美好的日子，兩人都感覺到大家發展出超越友情關係，例如皮克會不時偷偷親吻他的 Sese，而少年也沒有抗拒這些仿如蜻蜓點水般的吻。皮克甚至曾經夢過自己可以一直這樣無憂無慮地和長髮少年過着餘生，閒時和他在自己大宅後院的草地踢踢球，也可以在其他人面前毫不害羞地打情罵俏，仿彿要向全世界宣告 Sese 只屬於傑拉德•皮克他一個人，而傑拉德•皮克也只屬於 Sese。

  
但美夢總要醒。

  
當皮克收到從巴塞羅那傳來外公去世的信息後，他發現自己再也不能是那個屬於安達盧西亞的 Sese 的傻少年，他現在只能屬於巴塞羅那的諾坎普，沒有別的選擇和退路，因為這些事早在他出生時便打算好，裡面沒有一項名為拒絕的選項。皮克多年沒見的母親突然重新出現在他面前，打從一見面就不停嘮叨着，連一句親人間的問候也沒有，唯一說着的就是那句一直重複的“你現在要好好扛起諾坎普了”。

  
不。皮克想着。

  
他不想要什麼諾坎普，他只想要 Sese。

 

皮克被迫連夜飛往巴塞羅那，他甚至連一封正式的告別信也沒能及時寫好，他不理母親的勸告，滿面淚水跑到少年的屋前撕心力竭地吼着，

  
“Sese！” “再見了！”

  
少年打開了阻隔倆人的門，他神情異常地冷靜，仿彿一早已經知道了發生在皮克身上的事。

  
“Geri......”少年勉強地擠了一個笑容出來，“再見了......”

  
“對不起......”皮克被趕上的保鑣強行拖走，淚水在他眼眶裡源源不絕地湧出來。

 

少年呆站在大門下，目睹載着皮克的車駛走，在路的末端變成一個細點，然後消失。

  
“大家都知道你我不是同一類人，為何你卻是那個唯一不自知的人呢.......”

（二）  
諾坎普集團經過其少主十年來的妥善經營，成功成為全世界數一數二的上市大集團，上至政商界，下至連體育界也有參一腳。因為老皮克主席突然去世，當時突然間群龍無首的諾坎普並不被看好，甚至差點被死對頭ㄧ馬德里的伯納鳥所收購。

  
這時一個自稱是老皮克外孫的少年站了出來，他有着和其外公一樣的湛藍色眼睛，據說老皮克曾憑着他那雙藍眸看穿了不少圖謀不軌的商人。

  
但少年身上少不免還帶着一股稚氣，“不知從哪兒跳出來的小鬼”顯然不能夠讓集團一群唯利是圖的股東們信服，大家各懷鬼胎，希望趁機會將諾坎普收入自己懷內。

  
事實勝於鴻辯，面對全世界的質疑，少年決定用事實證明自己。皮克一上台就裁掉集團一半的“冗員”，剩下的全是已經被確保對諾坎普忠心耿耿的人們，包括“小國王”里奥•梅西，這位與皮克同年紀的少年一早便是深得老皮克喜愛的重臣，論管理能力毫不輸給皮克，更一度被指是老皮克的接班人，當然一切謠言都在皮克來到時就頓然消失了。

  
在兩人的合作下，不出一年，諾坎普便成功重回軌道，同時打破了之前的全年總業績記錄。整個巴塞羅那皆為之津津樂道，更稱之為“諾坎普奇跡”。

  
今年已是“諾坎普奇跡”的十週年，集團仍然蒸蒸日上，皮克要親力親為做的事卻少了，每天做得最多的就是和梅西插科打諢，當然前提是梅西要把皮克推給他的工作給“親力親為”地做完。

  
“你看你又做了些什麼！”梅西拿着一份報紙，狠狠摔在皮克的辦公桌上。

  
“里奥你又咋了？”皮克放下自己手中的咖啡杯，望了一眼桌上被摔皺的報紙。

  
“諾坎普主席皮克無證駕駛，或將面臨牢獄之災”

 

糟了。

  
“你自己説呢？”梅西滿面微笑地説，呃，應該是滿面邪笑。

  
“里奥你別這樣笑，我害怕......”皮克把臉別向一邊，“而且我只是這次碰巧被警察逮住了，下次不會了！”　　

  
“你還敢有下次！？先是忘記自己家的密碼被娛樂記者逮個正着，然後是這次無證駕駛！你還記得你以前上報紙是在上財經版嗎？而不是現在三天兩頭就上娛樂版，還要是頭條，天天當別人家的笑料！”

  
梅西現在可真糊塗了，面前這個人真的是十年前那個意氣風發，和自己合作打遍商界的傑拉德皮克嗎？還是早就被人掉包了，而且掉回來的還是個傻子，這真的沒弄錯什麼嗎？

  
“里奥！！！！！！！”皮克突然一個仰天長叫，抬頭望向梅西時還不忘眨了一點淚水出來，“我錯了！！！！！！原諒我！！！！！！”

  
MDZZ。

  
“你別裝了，很假。”

  
梅西顯然看透了皮克這個小把戲，先是嚇自己一個措手不及，再眨着他那雙帶點淚光的無辜小狗眼，衷心希望梅西會原諒他。皮克玩了這個把戲太多年了，一開始梅西會信以為真，還換過來去安慰他，可現在梅西早就看穿他，所以他這次決定硬起心腸。

  
“里奥！”

  
“少說廢話，是時候讓你這個冬眠這麼久的大熊動動了！”梅西拿了手機出來，向皮克展示了一個男人的樣子，“這是馬德里大都會的新老闆，去馬德里和人家聯誼一下吧，往後生意也可以好談一點。”

  
“啊？馬德里！？我不去我不去！”

  
“我説去就去！”

  
“你不怕伯納鳥的人會砍了我嗎！？”

  
“我。說。去！”

  
梅西很少會和皮克堅持這麼久，皮克看着他也不好意思繼續和他鬥氣，畢竟這些年來梅西確實替他打理了集團許多大大小小的事，這樣對比下去，皮克看上去更像個掛名主席。  
“好吧。”皮克舉起雙手投降，“我去總行了吧！”

  
“你知道就好！”梅西沒好氣地走向門口，離開前還不忘補了一句，“都二十六歲了，還像個三歲小孩子一樣，”

  
“快點去馬德里找個伴好好管住你吧。”

找個伴？

 

梅西一句嬉鬧似的話莫名擊中了皮克內心深處某個地方，一時間萬千思緒湧上心頭。

  
對啊，找個伴。

  
皮克當初一到達巴塞羅那便急着寫信給Sese，即使人不在自己身邊，皮克仍然對他們倆的感情滿懷希望。異地戀而已，我傑拉德•皮克不怕！

  
但每次收到的回信都是“我很好”，“我沒事”，“你不用這麼關心我”，大概連瞎的也看得出Sese正在敷衍皮克。

  
明明每個字都是他的字跡，為何裡面的感情卻變了樣？

  
一封封公式化的信件慢慢磨滅了皮克的耐心和熱情，正當他想直接偷偷跑回去找Sese問個清楚時，Sese寄了一封信過來。

  
信上的字體仍然一如以往的秀麗公整，寄過來的信篇幅也比以往更長。信的大意是Sese因為家裡出了點事，現在要搬去馬德里了，他很好，馬德里那裡也有親人接應他和家人，叫他不用擔心自己。

  
最後他直截了當告訴皮克，

  
“ㄧㄧ我們沒可能回到以前那樣了，我們有遇見的機會便是一種緣份，Sese會好好珍惜那段回憶。Sese知道Geri你現在一定有一份很大的責任要扛上身，所以Sese想祝福你日後會前程似錦。”

  
“最後，希望你能找個伴，”

  
“然後忘記Sese，”

  
“好嗎？”

  
不好。

  
皮克捧着這封信，眼上不停落下來的淚珠沾濕了信紙，他自個兒在家裡哭了一整晚，哭得筋疲力盡才倒在床上睡着了。皮克把Sese所有寄過來的信件收在自己房間的抽屜裡，唯獨這一封被他燒了。

  
對，燒了。

  
他實在不敢再看多一次，然後再想念Sese多一次。這麼多年來這件事一直藏在皮克的心底下，念念不忘，連和他最親近的梅西也不知道，直到剛才被他硬生生勾起自己最不想記起的回憶。

  
皮克反覆思量了許久，最後覺得自己確實不能再這樣留戀着着他，然後無形地折磨自己餘下的人生。

  
說來好笑，他甚至連他真正名字都不知道，這麼多年就只是知道他叫Sese，而自己卻把母姓是“伯納鳥”這麼羞恥的事也告訴他。

  
去他的！

  
我傑拉德•皮克這次一定要徹徹底底忘記那個人！

  
然後在馬德里找個伴回來證明自己！

（三）  
敵人的敵人就是朋友，大都會作為伯納鳥的同城死敵，當然想邀請諾坎普的人來充充場面，只不過誰都沒想到皮克ㄧㄧ這位集團主席居然會答應親自出席大都會集團新主席ㄧ格列茲曼先生的就職宴會，而非他的掛名代理人梅西。

  
雖然皮克的聯誼技術己經生疏了許多，但一番商界的虛假寒暄依舊是少不免的。特別是格列茲曼主席，比皮克年輕幾歲，但看上去卻比皮克更成熟老練，尤其是他那皮笑肉不笑的笑容，這可比皮克厲害多了，真是見鬼了。

  
等等！不對！我這次來馬德里的目標不是來賠笑的，是來找伴的！

  
然而說就容易，做就難。

  
皮克看了看晚宴會上的女賓，甚至連男的也看了一遍，全都不是有伴了，就是他看不上眼的，這可真讓皮克頭大。

  
到晚宴結束時，賓客都被安排在這間大都會旗下的酒店休息，眼見大家都成雙成對的，皮克這條單身狗自然是一肚悶氣，決定到酒店樓下吹吹晚風。

  
剛到樓下，皮克便發現酒店對面那些傍晚還沒開的店鋪現在都燈火通明似的，很明顯就是夜店來了，他還見到有幾個女生在店鋪前站着，對路過的人拋媚眼。皮克終於知道格列茲曼開這麼一大間酒店在這的用意何在了，歸根究底就是想賺賺光顧這些妓女的人的血汗錢，商業鬼才啊！

  
突然，一個中年男人從自己背後的酒店大門被人踹了出來，伴隨着是一把爽朗的男聲，

  
“不付錢還想內射Sese，你可他媽滾吧！”

  
Sese.......？

  
皮克頭猛扭向後，和那把男聲的主人四目相投，映入他眼簾是一雙焦糖色，圓滾滾的眼睛，但主人的外形顯然和皮克想像的有很出入ㄧㄧ利落的短髮，兩條佈滿紋身的花臂即使被白襯衫掩住，也若隱若現地透露出少許色彩出來。但憑着那變眼和那句話，皮克便決定大膽假設眼前人是他。

  
尷尬的對望仿彿維持了一個世紀，被踹的中年男人早已逃之夭夭，正當短髮男人想追回那個他踹出來的人時，皮克一手抓着了他的手臂，

  
“你想幹甚麼！”男人試圖甩開皮克的手，可惜仍然被力氣大的皮克緊緊抓住。

  
“你是Sese對吧！一定是你！”

  
“se...我不知道你在說什麼！你給我放手！”

  
“你看！你剛剛又想說Sese了！”

  
“sese！發生什麼事了！”一個像老鴇的女人走近了兩人，“這個男人在騷擾你嗎？”

  
“對！”“沒有！我是要包他一晚！”

  
皮克從皮包拿了一疊鈔票出來交給女人，“這裡1000歐羅，夠了吧！”

  
男人張大嘴巴望着皮克，皮克自己也不敢相信自己剛剛做了些什麼。

  
“夠......當然夠了！”女人正在為一筆天降橫財開心着，“我現在就給你安排房間！”

  
“不用了，我上面有房間！”皮克急不及待拉着男人離開，留下一面問號但快樂地數着鈔票的女人。

 

（四）  
“好吧，你想幹什麼？”男人一屁股坐在酒店房間𥚃的大床上，“傑拉德•皮克先生？”

  
“天啊Sese你記得我！”皮克蹲在地上，高興地伸手拉住男人的雙手。

  
“你傻嗎？誰不知道你是大名鼎鼎的諾坎普主席－－傑拉德·皮克啊？”男人強行推開皮克的臉和他保持一定距離，“還有我不是Sese。”

  
“可是剛才那個女人也叫你Sese啊！”

  
叫Sese的男人一時間不懂得如何反應，咦，他好像沒有説錯。

  
然後兩人持續一世紀的沈默又令尷尬的氣氛瞬間充滿了整個房間。

  
“操，好了，我是Sese，你以前在安達盧西亞遇見的那個Sese。”男人決定打破沈默，“你現在開心了吧？我要走了。”

  
正當Sese想站起來離開時，皮克又一次拉住了他，把他強按坐在床上。

  
“你又想幹什麼！”

  
皮克狠狠的望着他，心裡想了一會兒自己該說些什麼。

  
“告訴我，你那時為什麼要離開安達盧西亞？”

  
Sese望着皮克，仿彿從他眼𥚃看到了一絲憤怒，為什麼？為什麼他要在乎這些已經無關於他的事？

  
“是不是我說了，你就讓我走。”

  
皮克點點頭。

  
“你走後，我爸欠人一屁股賭債跑了，我媽帶着我來馬德里避債。”

  
“那你現在為什麼要幹這些東西？”

  
“我被賣了。”Sese低下了頭，“我被我媽賣了。”

  
皮克聽完那番話，不好意思再說些什麼。

  
“說完了，我要走ㄧㄧ喂！”

  
皮克還沒等他站起來就把他推倒在床上，讓Sese整個人䧟在柔軟的大床𥚃頭。

  
“留下來。”

  
“你說讓我走的！”Sese用盡全力反抗身上這個猶如壯熊的男人，反而被皮克的大長腿分開了自己的雙腿。

  
“我可是付了你一整晚的錢，怎能讓你輕易走呢？”皮克心裡打了個壞主意，這晚的Sese是他的，他不會再讓他走了。

  
“瘋子......唔！”

  
皮克不理他的反抗，反而捉住他的手按在床上，用力吻上他的唇，任由自己的舌頭在他唇裡遊蕩。兩人雙唇離開時牽出的銀絲，以及Sese被情慾染上紅暈的臉，一切都是這麼誘人，好像引誘着皮克去佔有他似的，盡管這不是他所想發生的。

  
“你真好看。”皮克想伸手撫摸Sese的臉，但他卻把臉別向一邊。

  
“別踫我！”

  
“現在連男妓也要有矜持嗎？”皮克嗤笑了一聲，“今晚，我是客人，你得服務我。”

  
Sese望着身上神氣的男人，心裡很不是味兒，皆因他的確付了錢，而自己的確也就只是個賣屁股的。

  
算了，不就被操嗎，Sese習慣了，這次就當便宜你這個小雞雞處男罷了。

  
“哼！”Sese也笑了一聲，試圖讓自己看上去更強勢，“你這小處男一定會被我的技術弄得把持不住！”

  
“看看是誰先把持不住！”

  
Sese爬上了皮克身上，用牙齒咬開了皮克的褲鏈，再把他的內褲脫掉，卻不小心被彈了出來的陰莖踫到了自己的臉，令到小臉一下子就紅了。

  
“你...你怎麼這麼大......”Sese的臉紅得快熟了，這可以說是他賣屁股以來見過最大的屌，他吃什麼可以長這麼大的！？

  
“怎麼？害怕了？”皮克得意地笑了一聲，畢竟是個男人也喜歡被人誇獎屌大，而且他也很久沒看過Sese害羞的樣子，小太陽從來都很剛烈。

 

“沒有，我沒怕！”

  
Sese試探性地用舌頭舔着龜頭，習慣少許這個龐然大物後就用雙唇慢慢吸吮柱身，但由於小皮克實在過於粗長，Sese只能含着一半的陰莖，然後用手在另一半上下來回撫摸着。小皮克的上半部被溫暖的口腔包裹着，下半部則被Sese用冰冷的手擼着，兩種溫度交織着的反差感讓過於舒服的大皮克也不禁發出一聲呻吟。

  
捕捉到聲音的Sese抬頭望着皮克，即使分別了十年，那雙藍眼睛還是如此熟悉，只是裡面的稚氣消失了，他變了，自己也變了。

  
過長的對望突然讓Sese有些尷尬ㄧㄧ他發現自己正在吸青梅竹馬的屌。

  
這一晚也太他媽怪了，遇上十年沒見的小初戀，從以前的啄啄小臉，忽然變成在酒店房裡給他口了一發。想到一半，臉上已經退了一半的紅潮又慢慢返來，Sese感到臉頰像火燒一般，立刻低頭繼續口中的活兒。他的一切小舉動都被皮克收入眼簾中，他依然是那個可愛的Sese，他想着。

  
皮克射在了Sese的口中，盡管他其實想抽出來，只是Sese緊緊吸住了他可憐的小兄弟。Sese擦着沾上了一點白濁的臉頰，然後強行嚥下了口中剩下的。

  
“呃，你不用吞下去的。”皮克抓了抓頭，他以為Sese會嫌棄地吐出來。

  
Sese望了他一眼後，把自己紅滾滾的臉別向一邊，“不好意思，習慣了。”

  
“應該是我說不好意思，弄到你ㄧ”

  
“你怎麼這麼囉嗦啊！要做就快做，你不是不舉吧！？”

  
被打斷的皮克被這麼主動的Sese嚇了一跳，關心你還要被罵不舉，真不知道是好笑還是好氣，“這可是你說的。”

  
皮克把Sese翻過來讓他雙手撐在床上，自己則脫下他的內褲露出雪白圓渾的雙臀，濕漉漉的穴口還帶着上一個客人所做的潤滑。

  
皮克輕易地就把兩根手指擠進穴𥚃，但溫暖的腔肉因為突然進入的外來物而不停收縮着，令到被緊緊吸住的兩根手指進退兩難。

  
“Sese，我的手指都快要被你吸斷了。”皮克調皮地輕輕拍了一下Sese的屁股，留下一個淡紅的掌印。

  
“壞人……”Sese小聲地嘀咕了一聲，繼續把頭埋進了枕頭上，“快點進來…”

  
“啊？”皮克假裝聽不到他的話，“Sese剛剛說了什麼？”

 

Sese氣得沈默不發聲，皮克便只好把手指，換成陰莖抵在濕潤的穴口磨擦，惹得身下人發出微弱的嬌喘聲，“Sese不說要什麼，我就不進來嘍。”

  
已經被情慾淹沒的Sese沒好氣和皮克互相折磨，把頭調過來兇狠地說，“我說！你的雞巴！進來！”

  
皮克把雙手舉在空中，裝作投降的樣子，“好啦好啦。”

  
靠着剛剛流出來淫水，皮克成功把陰莖的前半擠進小穴裡，但粗長的陰莖始終不能完全進入Sese的小口裡，但已經令Sese感覺被擠滿了一樣，眼裡不禁流下幾滴生理性眼淚打濕了枕頭，“嗯…太大了…”

  
“疼嗎？我可以拔出來……”盡管Sese應該比自己更有經驗，皮克依然有點害怕會弄傷他。

  
Sese沈默了一會兒，“沒關係，進來吧。”他又調頭給了皮克一個有點勉強的笑容，“我可以的。”

  
皮克勉強擠了一半進去，緩慢地抽送着好讓身下人能習慣自己的陰莖，但依然被穴中的嫩肉緊貼着。皮克的小兄弟被擠的有點疼，他趴在Sese的背上，在他耳邊輕輕咬了一口。  
“放輕鬆點…”皮克撫摸着他的頭，頭髮即使被剪短了仍然很柔軟，讓皮克摸得不肯撤手。

  
頭毛被揉得很舒服的Sese不再緊繃着小穴，慢慢接受裡面的巨物。皮克便把抽送的節奏加快，穴外的水聲淫蕩的響着，把Sese弄得呻吟聲不斷。

  
“啊…壞人，慢…慢點來…嗯…”

  
“我…我不行，嗯…慢點…，別...別這麼快......”

  
皮克見他不再緊張着，壞心眼地沒有聽他的話，反而在他耳邊吹了一口氣，“小騷貨。”

  
“你…！”Sese想要大聲罵這個沒良心的大熊，但礙於已經被他操得筋疲力盡，連想說句話都沒力氣，只能任由身上人隨意擺佈着。

  
他伸手套弄着前面已經濕漉漉的小Sese，間中溫柔地用指尖抹走從龜頭吐出的液體，“你看，小Sese已經流着水了。”

  
皮克作為男人的征服欲又湧上來了，他現在只想調戲這個無力反抗的Sese。

  
“Sese的小屁股真緊，你真的是出來賣的嗎？”皮克用力地往Sese的屁股上打了一掌，小穴條件反射地收縮一下，更賣力地絞緊皮克的陰莖，“是個不知道賣了多少次還是這麼緊的小騷貨呢。”，皮克還在賣弄着自己從成人電影裡學回來的下流話。

  
但Sese不喜歡被人羞辱，即使是作為一個賣屁股的。一向都是他作主動，幫客人吸屌，騎在他們身上，把客人服侍得貼貼服服的，客人也從來沒有多少怨言，這一直是他的工作方法。但今晚Sese沒法主動，這個壯熊實在是太高大了，自己只能被他按在身下。

 

這晚自己所做的一切，都讓他感到陌生。

  
Sese搖着頭想反抗皮克，想從呻吟聲中找出‘不要’這兩個音節，想叫皮克不要再說下去，但都可憐地被皮克當成欲拒還迎。

  
“還在裝矜持嗎？”皮克在Sese的敏感點上碾壓着，身下人想發出呻吟聲，但咬着嘴唇強忍回肚子裡，“裝什麼？”

  
皮克想聽着Sese為他呻吟，但Sese已經被惹怒了，亦沒力氣發出一點聲音，但皮克依然慒然不知，“叫給我聽吧，Sese。”

  
Sese沒有理會他，躺在床上像死魚般任由皮克抽插着，和之前熱情主動的樣子造成的強烈反差讓皮克有點乏味，“裝什麼清純？剛才不是很熱情的嗎？”

  
被冷淡應付的皮克一股莫名的怒意湧上了心頭，“你這個欠操的妓女。如果你當時留在那裡，我一定會帶你走，為什麼你要離開，要在這裡作踐自己？”，皮克被怒氣沖昏頭腦，一早忘記剛才Sese說的話。

  
“婊子。”

  
如果他沒有走，皮克一定會再找到他，帶他離開。皮克胡思亂想着，Sese的第一次給了誰？那個人待他好嗎？如果一切沒有發生，如果他們還在安達盧西亞，那麼Sese的第一次一定會是皮克的，他的每一次會是皮克的，他情動的樣子也會是皮克的。

  
如果。

  
他恨自己當時太軟弱，沒有帶Sese離開那裡，那麼一切都不會發生。

  
Sese沒有給他反應，只是偶爾發出一兩聲控制不住的嬌喘聲。皮克也沒有再說話，他在高潮之前抽了出來，射在床單上。Sese依然沒有任何動靜，有一刻皮克以為他被操暈了，直到皮克把他翻過來——

  
Sese眼裡滿是淚水，下唇被咬得破皮，鮮血混和着唾液。

  
皮克沒見過Sese哭。

  
那個小太陽從不哭泣。

  
皮克嚇呆了，反思自己剛才究竟說了些什麼過分的話。他想為Sese拭擦血水，但被他一手甩開。

  
“你這個混蛋。”Sese咬牙切齒地說。

  
“對不起……我剛才太…呃，意氣用事了….”皮克試着讓自己冷靜一下。

  
“哈，所以我現在在你眼裡是個拋棄你的婊子？”Sese抹了抹臉上的淚水，一雙眼睛佈滿了紅絲，“操你的。”，他整理了自己淩亂的衣衫，準備離開這個不堪的地方。

  
不，皮克想。這不是他想在和Sese重遇時所發生的事，他腦海裡想對他說的甜言蜜語，從他口中說出來卻成了侮辱人的下流話。

 

他不想Sese離開。他不能再讓他再從自己身邊離開。

  
皮克從後抱住Sese想離開的身軀，“不要走，留下來，好嗎？”這句話終於千辛萬苦從他口中跑出來，“求你了…我不想再失去你…”

  
“留下來，當我情人也好，炮友也好，留下…...好嗎？”

  
Sese調過頭來，淚珠一滴一滴落下，“你發什麼瘋！”他用盡全力推開皮克。

  
“我們沒可能了！”

  
“Sese……”

  
“從你離開我那一刻，我們已經沒可能了！你懂嗎！？我根本不是你那個世界的人，以前不是，現在更不是，我們相愛就是一個錯誤！你明不明白？”Sese撕心力竭地吼着，“放過我，好嗎？求你不要再來糾纏我了！我現在過得很好，只要賣多幾萬歐羅我就能贖回自己，到時候我會回安達盧西亞重新生活。我過得很好亦不用你可憐，所以請你不要再來煩我！”

  
“賣屁股能好嗎？你知不知道多少妓女被操死了！？我不想下一個是你！我能為你帶來幸福，你就不能相信我嗎！？”

  
“什麼狗屁幸福？當你情夫嗎？你真的相信我可以當你正牌丈夫？‘一個男妓是諾坎普主席的丈夫’，那些媒體會放過你嗎？這樣的幸福，我寧願不要！”

  
“我…”皮克想努力反駁些什麼，但腦內已經一片空白。

  
…

  
“我累了。”

  
“大家就這樣，不好嗎？”

  
“再見了。”

  
Sese關上了房門，留下門後的皮克一個人。

  
他獨自走上了馬德里的大街，十月的秋風撲面吹來，但吹不斷了他的和皮克的感情。

 

(五)  
又一個無聊的晚上。

  
即使經過昨晚接近瘋狂的一切，Sese還是得準備好自己接待下一個客人。

 

一輛高級轎車在酒店前停下，把Sese身邊的妓女們都吸引過去，而Sese從不喜歡主動招攬客人，這樣只會拉低自己的身價。

  
車上走下來一個帶着墨鏡，穿着純黑西裝的男人，配搭着那輛高級轎車，自然令人聯想其非富則貴。他沒有理會那些賣弄騷姿的妓女，反而走向了老鴇。

  
“請問那一位是Sese？”

  
“噢，你想找Sese啊？那一位就是了。”老鴇指了指Sese的方向，“三小時250歐羅，一晚就…”

  
“不必了。”男人從口袋掏出一張支票，“我老闆要買起他，5萬歐羅，就這樣。”

  
“你老闆是…？”老鴇拿起支票，看了看付款人的名字，“傑…傑拉德•皮克！？諾坎普的老闆？”

  
老鴇的尖叫引起了妓女們的註意，Sese腦海也一片空白，他…他被買起了！？

  
“是的。”男人依然面無表情，“請問我能帶走那位先生了嗎？”

  
“可以，當然可以了…”老鴇依然呆滯地望着她手上那張支票。

  
“很好，那現在Sese先生將與你無任何瓜葛。”

  
男人滿意地點點頭，然後走向了Sese，“請跟我走，老闆正在等候你。”

  
“等等！我沒有同意過！你想帶我去哪？你跟皮克有什麼關係？”Sese滿腦子疑問，他甚至想叫老鴇讓他留下，但女人已沈醉在手中的巨額支票中。

  
那個臭婊子，Sese想着。

  
“請不要讓我難做。”男人抓着Sese的肩膀，但很快就被甩開了。

  
“不要碰我！”Sese勉為其難地接受事實——他他媽的被買起了，而且很明顯那個人就是皮克，“我自己走。”

 

車上的空氣清新劑和皮革產生出一股令人作嘔的味道，車窗被不透光的窗簾掩蓋，Sese想拉開卻被司機勸阻了。

  
Sese坐在座位上，靠着駕駛座微弱的燈光看清少許前面的道路，車子似乎向着市中心駛去。

  
Sese的心忐忑不安，周圍未知的一切都令他後悔坐上這輛車，甚至有一刻他想跳車逃走，但自己帥氣的臉被弄傷了就不好了，他想。

  
“請問…！”

  
“已經到了，先生。請下車。”

  
Sese剛鼓起勇氣問司機他要去哪，就被告知已經到達目的地了。

  
打開車門後映入眼中的是璀璨耀目的燈光，Sese好不容易才從黑暗中適應回來，眼睛好奇地環顧四周，這不就是豐收女神廣場嗎，他怎麼會被載來這裏了！？

  
“Sese！！！！！”

  
突如其來的男人吼聲從Sese背後傳來，引得他往後一看，“皮克！？”

  
“你又想幹什麼！？”Sese困惑地望着向自己邊笑邊跑的皮克，“我們已經沒任何關係了。”

  
皮克拉住Sese雙手，“不，我已經把你贖回來了。所以你是我的了！”

  
“你蠻不講理！”Sese以為自己被皮克這個財才氣粗的傻子包養了，“你果然想把我當情夫！你這渾蛋…！”

  
皮克用手堵住了他的口，“你聽我説！”

  
“我想清楚了！我不是那個幼稚，不負責任的傑拉德•皮克，我現在要為你負責！”

  
“負你媽的責！老子要走了！”

  
“不！這一次我不會再拋棄你，也不會再讓你獨自離開了。”

  
“Sese，你願意嫁給我嗎？”

  
皮克單膝跪下，手上拿着一顆閃亮的鑽石戎指。這一舉動把身旁的路人都吸引來看熱鬧。

  
“你瘋了！快站起來！”

  
“我沒有瘋！我很清醒！只有你答應我，我才會站起來！”

  
Sese完全不知道這個傻子在想什麼，但淚珠卻又急不及待地湧出，“為什麼？你到底有沒有問過自己這是不是真愛，還是你那無聊的大少爺佔有欲？我已經承受夠被人拋棄的生活了！為什麼要喜歡我這樣一個早已被人玩厭倦了的人？”

  
“就憑我這十年來一直想着你！你知道嗎，我這次來馬德里本來是想忘記你，但我做不到！昨晚到現在，我腦裡全都是你，我真的忘記不了你！我不在乎別人的想法，我有你就夠了！”  
皮克激動得哭了出來，他在盡全力挽留Sese。

  
“你這傻子。”Sese在滿面淚水中露出了笑容，“你這麼多年真的一直想着我？”

  
“對！”

  
“傻瓜。”Sese笑得更燦爛了，“我還以為你只是來約炮的，看來是我誤會了你。”

  
Sese一直誤以為皮克這種花花公子是來玩弄別人，才不明白他為什麼要糾纏他這樣一個賣屁股的，原來自己在他心中有這麼重要。

  
有那麼一刻，他動心了。

  
“你這樣，算是答應我了嗎？”

  
“傻瓜，”Sese拍了一下皮克的頭，“你甚至連我全名都不知道。”

  
“那是什麼？”

  
Sese竊笑了一聲，“塞爾吉奧，塞爾吉奧•拉莫斯。”

  
“那麼，塞爾吉奧•拉莫斯，你願意嫁給傑拉德•皮克嗎？”

  
旁邊的路人終於等待不及忙着起哄，“嫁給他！嫁給他！”

  
Sese望着皮克那雙藍眼睛想了一會，終於點了點頭，

  
“我願意。”

 

月光映照在馬德里的一對愛人，掌聲和歡呼聲夾雜在其中，他們擁抱、親吻、流淚，仿佛世界只剩下他們倆人。

Fin

  
-

明天報紙頭條：“巴塞諾坎普主席公然在馬德里街上向男友求婚！”

  
里奥：？？？？？？？？？？？？？


End file.
